


The Ace Girl

by thatgirlwithideas



Series: Descendants: Apples & Pride [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Asexual Mal (Disney), F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwithideas/pseuds/thatgirlwithideas
Summary: Mal was conflicted. Fighting with herself about how she felt until she finally admits it to herself. She was asexual.X | Descendants Fic





	The Ace Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I think Mal would be asexual. Also, this helped me a bit.

Mal had always thought she had loved Ben and wanted to go all the way, that he was her true love, but in reality, she didn't want to be with anyone that way.

She had tried to distract herself from her thoughts by drawing, but it never worked.

The purple-haired girl's' thoughts would always come back to her sexuality.

Was she straight? She always thought she was until one day when something happened.

~~~~~

Evie had been crying in her room all afternoon. She had just broken things off with Doug because she saw him and Chad (well, mostly Chad) talking about her and her friends in a rude way.

The blue-haired girl focused in on the conversation while hiding behind a wall until she saw her boyfriend nod in agreement.

A tear slipped down her face as she silently walked away. She and her friends would get them back. She would end things with him.

She told her friends what happened and they all decided to confront them together.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos had angry expressions on their faces as they traveled to where the two sat.

Evie breathed in before putting on a brave face. She vowed not to show weakness in front of anyone.

"I can't believe you!" Evie yelled as her eyes traveled to Doug, "I trusted you! We all trusted you then you go and stab us in the back?! Unbelievable!" She shouted as she threw up her hands.

Doug opened his mouth as Mal shook her head, "I guess the "Charming Chad" manipulated you as well, Doug. I thought you were smarter than that."

Chad was quick to defend himself, "I did no such thing!"

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Sure, we believe you."

"You clearly did and you went along with it!" She shouted, "I thought boyfriends were supposed to stand up for their girlfriends!"

Doug stood up and tried to step forward but Jay blocked him, "I thought we were friends, man?"

The boy stammered, "I-I'm sorry I-"

"Save it, Doug. It's over." Evie whispered before walking off, head down so no one could see her tears.

~~~~~~~~ 

After Evie walked back to her shared room with Mal she laid down and looked up at the ceiling.

A few minutes later the door opened, "E, I'm sorry you had to go through that." She knew not to ask the infamous question if she was alright because she clearly was not.

Evie glanced over towards her best friend, "Yeah..." She whispered. Her face was red and puffy with tear streaks running down it.

Mal slowly walked over to Evie's bed and sat down, "Don't beat yourself up for something he did. He broke all of our trusts and I'm glad you were smart enough to end things before something else happened." She then turned to the blue-haired girl and looked her in the eye, "You are the smartest person I have ever met and you don't need anyone who hangs around with the likes of Chad."

Evie cracked a small smile, "Yeah, we are all smart enough to stay away from him." Her face then fell, "I was so sure that Doug was different. He helped me with chemistry..... I thought that was what we had..."

Mal sighed while putting an arm around her, "Yeah well, life can't always be like a fairytale." She muttered.

Evie looked into Mal's green eyes as Mal looked into her brown ones. At that moment, all that mattered to her was making sure her friends were happy, nothing else.

~~~~~~~

That day changed Mal forever. She decided that she'd never have any guy manipulate her. She came to the realization that she was never interested in intimacy. Once that thought came into her head she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Once Mal drew back from her thoughts she looked at her drawing, it was of Evie. A small smile appeared on her lips, "You will always be my best friend, E." She whispered before closing her notebook.

She found herself staring at the picture of her and Ben once more that day. Ben had and continued to be kind to her. Saying he was more than willing to wait until she was ready to do anything.

Her inner thoughts were constantly at each other's throats, one thought saying she could tell everyone and they would accept it while the other fed her anxiety, that if she told them, Ben would break up with her and her friends would leave her.

The girl was so deep in her head that she hadn't realized she had opened her notebook again and had written down one word;

Asexual

Mal took a deep breath. She had finally admitted that she was asexual to herself. Now if only she had enough courage to tell her friends and boyfriend.

The girl's green eyes suddenly snapped to the door. Standing in the doorway was her best friend, "E, hey." She greeted while hiding her sketchbook under her pillow, "What brings you here?"

Evie sat down beside Mal, "Well, I wanted to thank you again for helping me with Doug. That was really good advice you gave."

Mal smiled as she hugged her best friend, "Anything for you, E."

Evile then pulled away and looked her in the eye, "M, is everything alright?"

The purple-haired girl nodded silently.

The blue-haired girl sighed, she knew her best friend like she knew her sewing kit, something was off.

"M, is there something you want to tell me?" The girl whispered.

Mal shook her head silently as she glanced down at her notebook.

Evie glanced down and saw a piece of the word Mal had written down, "What's this?" She picked it up and read it silently, "Mal?" She asked, looking into her green eyes.

Suddenly Mal's face fell. Her bottom lip began to wobble as tears slid down her cheeks as she cried silently.

Evie quickly embraced her, "Shhhh, everything will work out."

Mal buried her head in Evie's chest, appreciating the fact that she was there.

After a few minutes Mal spoke, her voice cracked with sadness, "Evie, I'm sorry you found out this way I-"

"Mal, I don't care if you are asexual. Carlos, Jay and I will support you, especially Ben." She said softly.

Her green eyes traveled to Evie's brown ones, "R-Really?" She sniffed.

Evie nodded, "Yes, we will love you just as you are nothing will ever change that."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, "Thank you, Evie." She said quietly.

Evie hugged her one last time, "What are best friends for? I'll always be there for you, Mal."

Mal hugged her back, "I'm glad you found out. Best friends forever?" The purple-haired girl asked while holding up her pinky.

Evie grinned, "Best friends forever." She then sealed the promise while hooking their pinkies together.

Mal had finally accepted herself but she still needed a bit more time to tell her other friends and boyfriend, but she did feel a bit more confident with her best friend by her side.


End file.
